lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Solice
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: She had a practice session before as a beta tester. Starts with 10 XP. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Bruised Body You can have two debilities affecting your STR score. Each gives you a -1 penalty, and having both gives you a -2 penalty. This brings your maximum number of debilities up to eight. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath) * Cat o' 9 (close, reach, 3 weight) * Dominatrix garb (+2 lust damage dealt, 3 weight) * 1 Healing potion (0 weight) * Bag of books (5 uses, 2 weight) and staff (close, two-handed, 1 weight) Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Sacrifice* ** When you touch someone and make a demand of them, if they do what you ask, take the debility of your choice and choose one: *** • They are healed for half your current HP. *** • They are healed of a debility. *** • They are healed of one injury (like a broken arm). *** • They gain 1d8 temporary HP. Damage must reduce these before affecting the character’s normal HP, but they cannot be healed. ** You must ask for something immediate, not long-term, and if you already have all seven debilities you cannot heal them * Meatshield (Old Cleric Move) ** When you are engaged in close combat with an enemy and they make an offensive move against someone else, you may intercept it. Their move affects you instead of its intended target. * Divine Guidance ** When you petition your deity according to the precepts of your religion, you are granted some useful knowledge or boon related to your deity’s domain. The GM will tell you what. * Masochism (Old Cleric Move) ** When you take damage, hold 1 pain. When you have a moment to rest, you can channel all your pain on yourself or someone else, healing 1d4+pain damage. If you go a day without taking damage, lose all the pain you have gained. * Invocation ** When you invoke your deity's sphere of influence, roll+CON. On a 10+, you cast an invocation from your list, but choose one consequence from the list below. On a 7-9, you cast the invocation, but choose two: ** • The invocation has other effects as well. ** • You may not cast this invocation again until after you get a full night’s sleep. ** • Your invocation is obvious and you draw attention to yourself. * Personal Deity ** You serve and worship some deity or power which speaks to you and through you. ** Name: ** Satan ** Domain: ** What lies beneath. ** Sphere of influence: ** Damnation ** Petition: ** Your god desires sexual rites, and is petitioned through the act of such. Sex Moves * Hedonism ** Once per battle, you may switch someone's pain into pleasure. The next attack against them will be considered a sexual attack, increasing their lust rather than reducing HP. * Healslut ** Your care is considered that of a healer. When you make camp, you can use Sacrifice once without taking a debility. * Collared Goods (Meme Move) ** When you are beaten or collared as a temporary sexpet, roll+LIB. On a 12+, equip all of them. 10-11, Choose up to 3 items. on a 7-9, Choose one. Each Item gives a +1 to your LIB damage on enemies, but hamper normal abilities: ** •Gag & Muzzle - You cannot speak. -1 CHA till removed ** •Feet & Paw gloves - Your ability to grip and move your arms is hampered. -1 DEX ** •Bitchsuit - Your body is squeezed tight into a costume to make it hard to breath. -1 CON ** •Leash & Collar - Your ability to act for yourself is hampered with tugs. -1 WIS ** •Cuffs & Yokes - You can't get leverage to use your full strength. -1 STR Advanced Moves * Move * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Damnation (Custom Invocation list for Amber. Satan's Domain!) * Contract LEVEL 0 * When you sign a contract you have cast this spell upon, you are mystically notified if the other party breaks it. * Sanctuary LEVEL 2 * As you cast this spell, you walk the perimeter of an area, consecrating it to your deity. As long as you stay within that area you are alerted whenever someone acts with malice within the sanctuary (including entering with harmful intent). Anyone who receives healing within a sanctuary heals +1d4 HP. * Hold Person LEVEL 6 * Choose a person you can see. Until you cast a spell or leave their presence they cannot act except to speak. This effect ends immediately if the target takes damage from any source. Lasts up to an hour. * Fireball LEVEL 10 * You evoke a mighty ball of flame that envelops your target and everyone nearby, inflicting 2d8 damage which ignores armor. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Exception You may take moves from the Tanky tree of the Berserker class. Category:Characters